


suitcase

by Lindsey7618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Young Remus Lupin, but you're welcome, james and remus friendship, without the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: Remus ran his fingertips over the letters that spelled out “Professor Remus Lupin” in gold. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see James in front of him.-“Happy birthday, Mooney!” The room exploded in cheers and the smiles of his best friends were the best gift he could ever ask for.-Remus opened his eyes. Smiles he’d never get to see again- but ones that were burned in the back of his mind.





	suitcase

Remus ran his fingertips over the letters that spelled out “Professor Remus Lupin” in gold. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see James in front of him.

_“Happy birthday, Mooney!” The room exploded in cheers and the smiles of his best friends were the best gift he could ever ask for._

Remus opened his eyes. Smiles he’d never get to see again- but ones that were burned in the back of his mind.

_“So we all chipped in to get you a special gift.” James cleared his throat, standing up a little taller. “Prepare yourself for the best gift you’ve ever received. Sit, Mooney.”_

_Wary of what it could be (this_ was _his friends, after all), Remus sat on a chair in the common room. James brought out a big rectangle wrapped in parchment paper. Remus amusedly noted the swords scrawled all over in black ink- “happy birthday from your favorite!- Sirius”, the “Sirius” crossed out and replaced with “James”, which was crossed out with “Peter” written under and a big “fuck you- Sirius”._

_He glanced up at his grinning, clearly excited friends, and then carefully started unwrapping, much to the other’s protests of “oh come on, Mooney, just rip it off!”_

Remus pulled out a piece of paper.

_A black suitcase rested on his lap when he was done, and he was confused, but then he saw “Professor Remus Lupin” engraved on the top, and he was even more confused. He looked up to James._

_“I know you’ve always wanted to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts, and I know you will be someday. I believe in you, Mooney. So here’s your official professor suitcase.”_

_Remus was speechless. The faith his friends had in him was astonishing when he didn’t have any in himself- after all, who would hire a werewolf? He stood up, carefully put the suitcase down, and yanked James into a hug, the others following suit. He looked down at the wrapping paper in his hands.  
_

Remus sank to the ground, clutching the paper tightly. His eyes stared down at the page, unfocused and unseeing. He blinked, and looked down at his hand. On the bottom right corner of the paper, underneath the fighting words at the top, were words he could see without looking.

“I know you have it in you, Mooney. Never give up- your favorite, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, I just really wanted to write this. Thoughts?


End file.
